Falsely Accused: Dreaming of You
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A one-shot, spinoff companion fanfic to the awesome fanfic "Falsely Accused" by Darth Roden aka Carl. Helga has a beautiful dream one night about her beloved Arnold...


**This little fanfic here, is a little companion spin-off-ish thing to the wonderful, tear-jerking, nightmare-ish, heartwarming, emotional, and just above all awesome fanfic "Falsely Accused" by Darth Roden aka Carl. It is also in dedication, as it is a wonderful fanfiction that I think every Hey Arnold fan, and also ArnoldxHelga fan, should read.**

**I don't think I have ever been so moved, so touched, nor have I cried so much during a fanfic like I have with this one. The moment I started reading, I was apprehensive, but, as I got into it, I was hooked. It progressed, more and more along, and I just could see everything. I could see Helga and where she was in any situation, I could see the friends she made, the enemies within the Juvie hall, the way Arnold and Gerald and Phoebe were all feeling. I could see it all. It was just something amazing to me. I could feel everything they felt. Most if not all the time I think about it, I begin to cry as I remember just how sad and yet strong it is.**

**What also makes it awesome for me, is that Arnold...oh dear God love him, knows Helga is innocent and will do anything to find out what really happened with the fire incident, and will prove her innocent one way or another. And he comes to find out he loves her, loves her! That to me is part of what makes this fic so awesome.**

**Oh dear Helga, I pray for you to make it out, to have those bitches be brought to justice, and that you soon will be in Arnold's arms...**

**So to you, Darth Roden, I want to say thank you for writing this highly emotional and wonderful fanfiction. :) You bring a lot of awesome love and justice to the Hey Arnold fandom and this particular fic is only one of them. Thank you for writing this, thank you for inspiring me, and just...thank you, for embracing and seeing the love and potentional between the awesome pairing I know you love too. :) Thank you.**

**I do apologize if anything seems off just a little bit. **

**Without any further ado, enjoy the story. **

**Characters belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**Fanfic inspiration and references belong to Darth Roden aka Carl**

**And oh, there's a line from a movie in here, you get a cookie if you can guess what it is. :D**

**--~~--**

Cherry Hill Juvenile Center.

Especially right now, Helga knew why it was called Cherry _Hell_ Juvenile Center. Hell. A word she had not come to properly know until her experience of being here in this place. She agreed with her friends, and the inmates here, that this place was indeed something like Hell. Hell was once known to her as simply "the fiery underworld".

As Trashmouth sometimes said "Nope, this is Cherry Hill Juvie Hall. Though I can't imagine h_ell _being much worse.", in reply to when someone would say something along the lines of them being in hell.

Now on one lonely, strangely quiet night, Helga tried to sleep, which was already proving to be impossible. Trashmouth was already snoring noisily above her, lucky girl. She took a few breaths, calming herself, and willing herself NOT to cry herself to sleep again. She had to be strong, strong enough to face this, strong enough to overcome the obstacles. After all, it was bringing her closer and closer and closer to her goal. To get the hell out of this place.

And more importantly, back to Arnold.

Arnold...

Helga opened her eyes, and looked up at the envelope stored within the springs of the above bunk's mattress, and of course, the photo Arnold had generously sent to her along with his and Phoebe's letter just days and days ago. Unwittingly, tears ran down her face, and she smiled a little, reaching up to take the photo out, and gave it soft little kiss, and held it to her heart.

"Arnold my love, my Knight in Shining Armor...within the depths and pits of hell, your smiling face continues to light my dark path.... oh darling, how it soothes my heart just so much to know you miss me, believe in me..."

His visit just days ago, alongside Phoebe, Gerald, and Dr. Bliss, had although been brief, were also lifting and heartwarming. Just what she had needed. Hearing the sweet voice of her beloved sent shivers down her spine, and seeing his face was all that she could have dreamed of. She missed him, more than missed him. Often she wondered what he was trying to say just as her time was up. Why, WHY, did the system have to be so damn cruel?

Stupid place.

"I may be in hell...but at least I know, darling...that you are there, waiting for me... oh Arnold, my football head, my flaxen-haired angel, my everything...! How I love and adore you all the more!" Helga cooed, and kissed the photo once more before placing it back in the springs, so she would see it when she'd wake up the next morning. "Thanks, Arnold...and please take care of Phoebe. You and Gerald... You guys are all the best. ...And thank you, Dr. Bliss..."

Fresh tears ran down her face, but she smiled softly as warm memories ran through her head. Part of which kept her going in these tough, dark times.

"I love you, Arnold... If I ever make it out of this place, or if I see you again first, preferably the former, though the latter works too... " She smiled more, since she knew by now that he did like her, though he still had yet to admit it. "We will exchange our words of our ever so undying love... I will not let another cruel word directed at you escape my lips again, my angel..."

Helga sighed, both sadly and lovingly, and closed her eyes, falling into a quiet slumber.

Little did she know, the strange forces that were coming to her mind...from a strange source she would soon know...maybe, just maybe.

~~--~~

_A white wolf was running, and Helga found herself chasing after it. The world around her was white, nothing but white. White walls, floors and ceiling? Or was it just a bright light._

_The wolf was running toward a bright light, which Helga saw was the source of the whiteness. It was...beautiful. Bright as the sun, but it didn't hurt to look at it. Where did it lead? What was going on?_

"_Come on, Helga...it's okay." Came a familiar voice._

_Helga blinked, stopping in her running. "...Dr. Bliss? Is that you?"_

"_Come Helga, don't be afraid. Come into the light. You could use a break. Go into the light Helga, and smile. Smile."_

_A soft, warm feeling came to her heart, and Helga found her lips stretching into a smile. Just as the voice of Dr. Bliss told her to. She began running again, after the white wolf as it ran into the light. Helga approached it fast, going faster and faste toward it. As she ran, her Juvie clothing seemed to rip and fly off her, and what replaced it, was a white t-shirt, a pink jumper dress, white shoes, and then, her pink bow that seemed to magically reappear in its rightful place on her head. She grinned happily, the short strands of her still-short hair waved in a breeze as she came closer, and closer, to the bright, welcoming light._

_She was now in a beautiful place. An oceanside park, with a lighthouse, green grass and f lowers, white sand, the sun setting in the horizon. It was so beautiful, and filled her with a lot of warmth, hope, happiness, and above all...love._

"_Am I out? Am I finally out...?" Helga wondered aloud. "Am I out of Cherry Hell once and for all?"_

"_Not quite." Dr. Bliss said softly from beside her. Instead of her usual purple business suit, she wore a lavender dress, and a blue Hawaiian shirt with a purple hat. She smiled sweetly at Helga. "You're going to have some time to be free for a bit, Helga. You need this."_

"_...I do..." Helga said softly. "Where's..."_

"_Arnold?" Dr. Bliss finished for her, and smiled knowingly. "You'll see him in a minute. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Okay?"_

"_I-I will..."_

_The child psychologist smiled and kissed Helga in a motherly way on the forehead before walking off, her dress and hat waving lightly in the breeze._

_Helga smiled, and turned to walk off in the other direction. Just ahead of her, were Gerald and Phoebe, in their bathing suits and laughing and having a good time. They noticed Helga and grinned, running over to her._

"_Helga!" Phoebe greeted happily, and gave her a big hug. _

"_Hey, Pheebs...!" Helga uttered, hugging the Asian girl back fiercely. "Dear God I missed you!"_

"_I missed you too, Helga....I'm so glad to see you!" Phoebe said, and looked up at her with a big smile. "You look great...!"_

"_You do too." Helga grinned, and hugged her again. She looked at Gerald and gave him a friendly smirk. "Hey, Tall-Hair boy."_

"_Hey, Helga." Gerald smiled. "You all right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine now. You're taking care of Pheebs, right?"_

"_You bet." Gerald nodded. "I'm doing all I can, and it's my pleasure to do so." He looked at Phoebe and smiled fondly. "Nothing's too good for you, babe."_

_Phoebe blushed and giggled softly, and hugged Helga again before letting go. "Arnold is over there, waiting for you, Helga. Go see him, and then the four of us will go play on the beach, okay? We'll wait for you guys."_

_Gerald nodded in agreement. "Go on Helga, we'll wait up."_

_Helga smiled. "Thanks, guys. We'll meet you there."_

_Phoebe waved to her, as did Gerald, and the two retreated down to the beach, hand in hand. Helga watched after them for a few moments, smiling warmly as she watched her best friend looking so happy. Even now with her and Gerald's newfound buddying, she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Gerald was a good kid, and he really genuinely liked Phoebe a lot, so she knew that her best friend was in good hands with Gerald and Arnold._

_Arnold..._

_She turned then, looking ahead, and lay her eyes upon her beloved. Seeing him brought such a spark to her that she smiled wider than before, her heart pounding like a hammer inside her chest, and her love, oh her love, for him only seeming to grow, if possible._

_Arnold was standing on the grass, several yards away from her, having been looking out at the sunset. He then turned and noticed her, smiling and waving at her. Helga wasted no time, and ran to him, her grin never once leaving her face. She ran, ran fast to her beloved._

"_Arnold! Arnold!"_

_Within moments she reached him, and her arms went around him in a tight hug, falling to her knees. Arnold immediately hugged her back, falling to his knees as well and holding her tightly. Helga melted, relishing the feel of being in his arms like this. Everything about Cherry Hell then were swept away, poof, gone. All she felt now were warm memories, love, and above all, she felt warm and safe in his arms. He held her, tightly, as she did him._

"_It's okay, Helga...you're with me now." Arnold whispered to her, stroking her back. _

"_Arnold...." Helga uttered, shaking with joy, tears running down her face. "I'm so happy."_

"_Me too, Helga. I'm so glad you're safe."_

_She sighed dreamily, snuggling more into him, she heard him sigh too, holding her closer. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and he lay his head against hers. The two stayed like this for some time, just holding each other, happy to be close together again. The sunset set out in the horizon over the water before them illuminated the area in its beautiful twilight, creating probably one of the most romantic atmospheres one could imagine._

"_I miss you so much, Helga." Arnold said softly, his voice breaking. "I've been thinking of you all the time."_

_Helga sniffled, knowing this all too well, having heard it from him before, but it felt so good to hear it again. _

"_I miss you too, Arnold... There hasn't been one day that I wasn't thinking about you. You, Phoebe, and even Gerald now, all give me strength to get through this." She said in a soft voice._

"_I'm glad, Helga... I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm trying all I can to get you of this. I won't let them keep you in there."_

"_I know, football head...I know." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. To know you're trying, and taking care of Phoebe, and believing in me is enough. If you can't do it...don't beat yourself up."_

_Arnold gave a nod, tears in his eyes. "I know, I'll try not to." He held her tighter. "I'll do my best, my hardest."_

"_I believe you, Arnold." Helga smiled at him more. "Just hold me for now, okay?"_

"_I won't let you go again." He hugged her tighter, if that was possible. "I can't wait, wait until you get out of there, Helga...and I'll have you in my arms again."_

_Her heart skipped a beat, swelling with so much more love for him then._

"_Arnold..."_

"_I mean it, Helga. I won't let you go ever again, I promise."_

_Sniffling more, she nodded and nuzzled into his neck, sobbing softly. He rubbed her back and stroked her short hair, rocking her gently._

"_Arnold, oh Arnold, I love you..."_

_Arnold smiled, and tears ran down his own cheeks, and he gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze, and he looked lovingly at her. Their noses barely touched._

"_I love you too, Helga. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. That's what I meant to say back when I visited you, but it just didn't come out. I'm sorry about that. But don't ever doubt this now, okay? I love you. I really love you."_

_More fresh tears ran down her face, tears of pure joy, and Helga smiled more than she could have imagined, and leaned closer to him. She knew how he felt by now, but hearing him say it for real was the greatest thing she ever heard. Hearing him say it drew a feat of strength from within her, and she held him tighter, feeling so much better than she had before._

"_I figured you did, football head. It's not your fault, I forgive you. I love you, dear GOD I love you."_

_She felt it, no fear at all. She could freely express her love for him, and it felt just GREAT. More than great. She couldn't even think of a word to describe it. But it was an amazing feeling._

_No more words were said, he leaned closer, and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, her heart soaring with so much love, her arms going around his neck, and his lowering down her waist. Oh, how wonderful it felt to feel the softness of his lips on hers again! Her insides danced with joy, and she practically gasmed from the sweet pleasure of kissing him. _

_Her desire to French him were rising, as her tongue gently poked at his lips, begging for entrance. He immediately complied and opened his mouth to her, his own curious tongue coming out and meeting with hers. YES! This was what she wanted! She would have done so if she'd just kissed him a few moments longer back on the FTI rooftop..._

_Wow! WOW!_

_Not only was it awesome that he was going along with her desire to French him, but it felt AMAZING. She pressed closer to him, on hand going to his head and playing with his hair, as well as clutching it to get closer to him. Her tongue explored his mouth, which tasted better than anything she had ever tasted in her entire life. Oh God he tasted so good. It was different, and so Arnold. She decided she loved it._

_Eventually, the lack of oxygen got to them, and then pulled apart, their foreheads touching, their eyes half-lidded and dazed._

"_Wow, Helga...gee..." Arnold blushed considerably. _

"_You don't know how much I've wanted to do that, football head." Helga said, giving a light smirk._

_He smiled at her and kissed her gently, caressing her face as he did so. Helga melted, as if she hadn't already. Arnold pulled away and smiled at her more._

"_I love you, Helga."_

"_I love you too." She murmured, closing her eyes in pure bliss. "Arnold...I'm so happy."_

"_I'm happy too, now that we're together."_

_They hugged again, this time falling back on the grass, holding one another tightly as they did before. Helga sighed dreamily and snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent as he caressed her hair and rubbed her back. Nothing could beat this. She was in pure heaven, pure ecstasy, being here in the arms of her love. She listened to his heartbeat, his soft breathing. More tears coursed down her cheeks and smiled more, closing her eyes._

"_Helga..." Arnold uttered softly. _

"_Oh, Arnold..." Helga murmured._

_The two looked at each other, and he reached over to gently wipe away her tears, smiling at her with so much love and adoration. Helga melted, her eyes never leaving his gentle, sweet green ones._

"_Come on Helga, we better go. Gerald and Phoebe are waiting for us."_

_And leave his embrace? Oh no way!_

_Helga's grip on him tightened. "Nuh-uh. I don't want to let you go."_

"_Helga..." He chuckled. "Come on, let's go have some fun with our friends."_

_She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. _

_Arnold sighed a little, and smiled, stroking her hair. "You want to cuddle that badly?"_

_She nodded, her face still against his chest._

_The blonde boy smiled and held her closer, kissing her head and closing his eyes. _

_For what seemed like forever, Arnold and Helga lay there together, in each other's arms, basking in the warmth and love they felt, in pure ecstasy. Nothing felt better than this. They were together again, and that was all that mattered. The sun descended lower, casting its golden-orange glow upon the atmosphere._

_Arnold then looked at Helga, opening his eyes as his met her big blue eyes. He smiled, and she smiled too. They leaned in and kissed again, arms around each other tightly, as they surrendered to their love._

~~--~~

"Get up, Pataki!" Came the insistent voice of Trashmouth. "Come on now, don't get comatose on me."

Helga was instantly awakened, the dark reality setting upon her as she realized her beautiful fantasy had been just a dream. Again. She sighed, and looked up at the photo of her beloved, and managed to smile.

"Hey Arnold." She said in a small voice. "...Thanks for that."

* * *

Arnold's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment, having not woken up for hours. He looked about a moment, and came to see his photo of Helga laying on his chest along with her locket. He smiled, and held the two items as best as he could in his weakened state.

It was a drag, being awakened from probably one of the most beautiful dreams he'd had in a long time, but he still smiled at the memory of it.

"Hey, Helga...good morning." He said softly, before drifting back to sleep.

--

**Yes, Arnold and Helga had the same dream. :) Awwww...**

**Well, this is it, folks. I just wanted to give them both a moment of love with each other in these dark, dark times of two kids in love being separated due to horrific circumstances that aren't Helga's fault... **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**~NintendoGal55**


End file.
